


Harry coś w sobie ma

by kasssumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Populacja szkolna Hogwartu jest już zmęczona nastoletnim angstem, w którym pogrążony jest Harry Potter, więc znajdują bardzo interesujący sposób rozproszenia jego myśli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Na początku było... Rozkojarzenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's Something About Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9782) by Flaminia Grisandole. 



> Betowała, oprócz drugiego rozdziału, Negatywna. Pozostałe błędy są moją winą, nie bety.

Dla Harry’ego Pottera w wieczór podczas piątego roku w Hogwarcie wszystko było angstowe i przygnębiające. Kręcił się po korytarzu gdy w zamku zapadał zmrok, cieszył się, że jest poza zatłoczonym pokojem wspólnym Gryffindoru. Właściwie to po prostu cieszył się, że jest z dala od Rona i Hermiony.

Powiedział, że im wybaczył, ale w rzeczywistości tego nie zrobił. Ponieważ naprawdę nie wiedział, co drażniło go bardziej; że przez miesiące nikt nie powiedział mu, co do jasnej ciasnej się dzieje, czy że Hermiona kręciła z Ronem przez połowę wakacji na Grimmauld Place.

W związku z tym wyrwał się krótko po obiedzie, aby chodzić osowiale po korytarzach.  _Angst, angst, angst, smutek, angst, smutek, angst_. Teraz w głowie miał głupi rytm do marszu, który brzmiał dziwnie majestatycznie. Wydawało się, że kiedy ma okropny nastrój, to często mu się to przytrafia.

Gdzie mógłby pójść, aby mu nie przeszkadzano i może znalazłby coś, co rozproszyłoby go z tej złości? Po bezcelowym szwendaniu się Harry odkrył, że jest na korytarzu na siódmym piętrze, obok gobeliny z Barnabaszem Bzikiem uczącym trolli baletu. Było tu cicho, więc przeszedł wzdłuż i wszerz, myśląc o miejscu, gdzie mógłby się na jakiś czas schować i ochłonąć. Po trzecim przejściu na korytarzu na przeciwległej ścianie pojawiły się drzwi. No, interesujące. Zaciekawiony otworzył je, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, ku jego rozczarowaniu, że w środku już jest zajęte.

— Witaj, Potter — przeciągnął głęboki głos z wygodnego fotela postawionego przy trzaskającym ogniu. Naprzeciwko stała kanapa i pokój był nikle rozświetlony kilkoma świecami i ogniem w kominku.

— Malfoy — odpowiedział Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby, zbyt rozdrażniony by zauważyć, że blondyn nie wydawał się być zaskoczony jego pojawieniem się. Zamiast tego Malfoy odrzucił swoje długie do podbródka włosy (dziwnie niezaczesane do tyłu) z niebieskich oczu i wstał.

Harry starał się mierzyć Ślizgona z typową złością, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Patrząc na Harry’ego, Malfoya przesunął język po zębach, decydując, co powiedzieć. Harry poczuł lekkie pieczenie w żołądku, które przypisał jako atrybut swojego gniewu.

— Próbujemy znaleźć coś, co nas rozkojarzy, prawda? — powiedział Malfoya z uśmieszkiem, głosem niskim i gardłowym.

— Jak ty... chwila. — Harry rozejrzał się podejrzliwie po pokoju. — To jest pułapka, prawda? — Wyciągnął się, żeby znaleźć Crabbe’a lub Goyle’a czających się w cieniu.

— Pułapka? Cóż, jeśli tak chcesz na to patrzeć. — Malfoya założył niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho i podszedł o krok. Jego głos opadł do niskiego szeptu, kiedy dodał: — Ale mam nadzieję, że jednak na końcu  _wytryśniesz_  entuzjazmem.

Harry kilka razy otwierał usta, wyglądając jak ryba wyciągnięta z akwarium. Czuł, że coś gotuje się w dolnych rejonach jego ciała, czego nie mógł świadomie wyjaśnić i w końcu wyrzucił z siebie jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

— Wal się, Malfoy! — I odwrócił się, aby wybiec z pokoju.

— Właściwie to o wiele bardziej wolałbym zwalić tobie — zawołał za nim Malfoy.

Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę z ręką na klamce. W jego umyśle zaczęła się formować odpowiedź, ale szybko odrzucił ją i kontynuował wychodzenie. Otworzył drzwi trochę szerzej niż do połowy, zanim zostały zatrzaśnięte przez obcą dłoń. Ciepły oddech połaskotał jego kark, wysyłając ciarki wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Odwrócił się powoli i zobaczył twarz Malfoya centymetry od swojej własnej.

— Harry — powiedział ochrypleMalfoy, zanim zmiażdżył swoimi wargami jego usta.

Po kilku szturchnięciach języka Malfoya, Harry w końcu wpuścił go, zaczął się rozluźniać i odpowiadać na pocałunek. Ręce blondyna zaczęły podciągać jego koszulkę, ściągając go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Po krótkiej szarpaninie Harry był w stanie odsunąć twarz, ale jego ciało nadal było wciśnięte w drzwi przez drugiego chłopaka.

— Malfoy — wydusił. — Myślałem, że mamy się nienawidzić?

— A czym jest małe posuwanko między wrogami? — wyszeptał Malfoy, pocierając nosem szyję Harry’ego.

— Ale... — Malfoy nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z paplaniną kruczowłosego chłopaka i szybko zamknął mu usta kolejną sesją całowania. Zaczął rozpinać jego koszulkę i był już w połowie, kiedy Harry’emu znowu udało się odsunąć.

— Malfoy...

Wzdychając ciężko i wywracając oczami, blondyn zapytał:

— Co teraz?

— Nie możemy tego robić. To jest... to jest niewłaściwe — wyjąkał Harry.

— Dlaczego nie? — Malfoy wcisnął nogę między uda Harry’ego. — Wiem, że ci się podoba... — Złapał za pasek spodni Gryfona.

— Ale... Technicznie jesteśmy w opowieści dla dzieci... czy autorka nie będzie zła na swoje postacie, że zachowują się w ten sposób w jej książce?

Malfoy zachichotał.

— Och Harry, wiedziałem, że coś w sobie masz, przez co zachowuję się tak Out Of Character. — Ponownie przyłożył usta do Harry’ego, tym razem do jego szyi i potem przesunął je, aby lekko ugryźć płatek jego ucha. — Czasami taki zły, jednak nadal taki niewinny. — Kontynuował swoją napaść na szyję i ucho ciemnowłosego chłopaka. — To nie jest ta sama historia, mój smaczny protagonisto. To jest fan fiction.

— Fan fiction? — zapytał słabo Harry, będąc świadomym tego, że całe jego ciało było w ogniu, pomimo dreszczy przechodzących przez jego żyły przy każdym ugryzieniu Malfoya.

— Tak, Harry. — W końcu ostatni guzik z koszuli Harry’ego został odpięty i usta Malfoya zaczynały przesuwać się w dół, na odkrytą, mlecznobiałą klatkę piersiową.

— Ja... Och... Cóż... Nie jestem...

Malfoy wyprostował się i zamknął usta Harry’ego swoim lewym palcem wskazującym i kciukiem.

— Cicho już, Harry — powiedział surowo z lekkim, uwodzącym uśmiechem, kiedy zręcznie rozpiął spodnie chłopaka palcami prawej ręki. — I pozwól mi dać ci to, co samo do ciebie przyszło.

DMDMDMDM

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru dziewczyna z puszystymi, brązowymi włosami i sfrustrowaną zmarszczką na czole próbowała się uczyć, ale nie mogła się skupić przez chudego, marudzącego rudzielca krążącego przed nią.

— Nie rozumiem tego, Hermiono! To się zaczęło niedawno. Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego się tak czuję. To znaczy, przedtem, kiedy tak się działo przy tobie, to po prostu zachowywałem się jak głupi dupek i radziłem sobie z tym w łazience czy coś...

— Ron! To jest... cóż... w jakiś sposób obleśne, ale jednocześnie schlebiające... — przyznała nieco zaróżowiona Hermiona.

— Ale teraz mam te całkiem nowe i inne potrzeby — już nawet nie mogę być z nim w tym samym pokoju...

— Co mi przypomina, czy czasem nie powinniśmy przejmować się tym, gdzie on jest o tej porze?

Ron zignorował jej pytanie i kontynuował swoje marudzenie.

— Harry coś w sobie ma, co sprawia, że nie chcę się kontrolować! Za każdym razem, gdy otwiera usta i zaczyna pieprzyć o czymś, chcę rozkazać mu się zamknąć i owinąć te wydęte, różowe wargi wokół mojego...

— RONALD! — Hermiona podskoczyła, opuszczając podręcznik do Zaklęć na podłogę.

— No widzisz! To dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Hermiono! Proszę, czy nie możesz się dowiedzieć, co jest ze mną nie tak? — Ron w końcu przestał krążyć i opadł na puchate krzesło naprzeciwko przyjaciółki.

Wzdychając, Hermiona sięgnęła do swojej torby i wyciągnęła z niej płaski, kwadratowy, srebrny obiekt z narysowanym nadgryzionym jabłkiem na wierzchu. Wcisnęła przycisk z boku i wydawało się, że rozdzieliła to na pół. Górną połowę rozjaśniło światło, natomiast dolna została ciemna, odznaczały się na niej tylko małe, czarne przyciski z literami i cyframi.

Ron był rozdarty między ochotą rozwalenia się na krześle a pochylenia do przodu, aby przyjrzeć się bliżej. Zdecydował się na gapienie na obiekt szeroko otwartymi oczami i zawołała:

— Co to do diabła jest?

Hermiona zaczęła przebierać palcami po małych przyciskach, jej oczy były skupione na świecącym ekranie.

— To jest laptop... komputer — odpowiedziała.

— Kom... co?

— To jest komputer... mugolska rzecz, którą używa się do badań, pisania dokumentów i takich tam. Przeszukuję Sieć, żeby zobaczyć, co się z tobą dzieje.

— Mugolska elektroniczna rzecz? Ale mówiłaś, że nie można używać tego typu rzeczy w Hogwarcie... — Ron pochylił się, aby przyjrzeć się z bliska, przez naturalną ciekawość z genów jego ojca.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

— Więc wreszcie pamiętasz coś, co ci powiedziałam? W takim razie na pewno jest z tobą źle.

— Mówiłem co. Czuję się... inaczej. Ale w jaki sposób udało ci się tutaj uruchomić to komp–coś tam?

— Ron, naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś tak inteligentny jak ja, kto przeczytał niemal każdą książkę w bibliotece — niektóre kilka razy — nie znalazłby paru furtek?

Ron pomyślał o tym przez moment i pokiwał głową, zgadzając się. Wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć klawiatury, ale Hermiona trzepnęła go w dłoń. Odsuwając się, patrzył na nią ze złością, póki jego umysł nie odpłynął w niegrzeczne sny na jawie.

— Mam! Znalazłam! — zawołała Hermiona, budząc Rona z jego zadumy. — Hhmmm... to jest bardzo ciekawe. Wygląda na to, że cierpisz na przypadek eFów.

— Co to do diabła jest? — zapytał po raz drugi rudzielec.

— Myślę, że to skrót od Fan Fiction Fun albo Fan Fiction Fantasy... — Hermiona wcisnęła jeszcze parę przycisków, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu.

Ron spojrzał na nią absolutnie przerażony.

— Fan Fiction? — powtórzył słabym głosem.

— Czyli kiedy fani z obsesją umieszczają opowiadania dla innych fanów do czytania dla zabawy. O, znajdę przykład... — Więcej klikania.

— Ale czy jest na to lek?

— Um... Ja nie... tu jest jakiś... Na Merlina! To jest niesmaczne!

— Co? — Ron znowu się pochylił, żeby zobaczyć ekran, ale Hermiona szybko zmieniła stronę, zanim cokolwiek dostrzegł.

— Po prostu... Po prostu znajdę coś innego — powiedziała, potrząsając głową, aby pozbyć się obrazów, które tworzyły w jej umyśle przeczytane słowa. Po jeszcze kilku poszukiwaniach wśród opowiadań, które powodowały, że jej oczy rozszerzały się w przerażeniu i tych, do których planowała wrócić później, Hermiona znalazła coś odpowiedniego do sytuacji Rona.

— Hhhmmm... Wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał to przetrwać do końca — powiedziała, szybko skanując ekran oczami.

— Ale kiedy to będzie? — zajęczał Ron. — Nie mogę go unikać cały czas, dobrze to wiesz.

— Cóż, wygląda to tak, że większość z tego kończy się tym, że go posuwasz.

— Hermiono!

— No, jest jeszcze inny sposób. Musisz mu powiedzieć, co czujesz. — Nie dodała, że potem zazwyczaj to i tak kończyło się posuwaniem. Sam na to wpadnie... a Hermionie będzie lepiej bez tej wiedzy.

— Ale... Ale nie mogę tego zrobić! Harry pomyśli, że jestem gejem, czy coś! — Ron zeskoczył z krzesła. Hermiona spojrzała na niego błagalnie. — Och. — Uspokoił się. — Więc, skąd wiem, że to skończy się szczęśliwie, a nie takim, gdzie Harry znienawidzi mnie lub zawstydzi przed całą szkołą?

— Zgaduję, że musisz spróbować. — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ale... Chwila, dlaczego ty nie wybadasz go za mnie?

— Ja? W jaki sposób to polepszy sytuację?

— Możesz tak jakby, no wiesz, wybadać dla mnie grunt. Sprawdzić, jak zareagowałby na odkrycie, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel ma ochotę na kawałek jego tyłka...

— Ron! — skarciła go Hermiona, ale rudzielec tylko przechylił głowę. — Okej, okej! Ale jak mam zacząć ten temat bez wystraszenia go?

— Jesteś mądra, coś wymyślisz. — Ron położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

— Wielkie dzięki — wymamrotała Hermiona.

— Proszę, Hermiono? — Ron klęknął i złączył dłonie, patrząc na nią z prośbą w jasnych, niebieskich oczach. — Proszę, pomóż mi?

Hermiona odrzuciła głowę i wydała z siebie dźwięk pomiędzy śmiechem a westchnięciem.

— Dobra, coś wymyślę.

Ron uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

— Dziękuję. A teraz pozwól, że zobaczę, o co tyle krzyku z tym fan fiction.

— Ach, jak czytam dalej, to myślę, że może lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś nie widział... — Hermiona nieco zmarszczyła brwi i chciała zamknąć komputer, ale Ron zatrzymał ją i zaczął czytać słowa na ekranie.

_— „Ron odwrócił się, kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju, mając tylko mały, niebieski ręcznik owinięty na biodrach. Krople wody lśniły na jego kruczoczarnych włosach i spływały na wąską klatkę piersiową, zostawiając mokre ślady w dół do...”_ — Głos Rona urwał się, ale jego oczy poruszały się dziko po ekranie, kiedy czytał dalej. — OCH! Tutaj drukuję? Print? — Wcisnął przycisk „P” i komputer zaczął wyrzucać z boku papier.

— O boziu! Skąd wiedziałeś, jak to zrobić? I to bez drukarki... — Hermiona gapiła się na strony drukowane prosto z jej laptopa.

Ron gorliwie zebrał kartki.

— Nie wiem. Po prostu chciałem coś do poczytania przed snem. — Ostatnia strona ledwo co wpadła mu w ręce, a on już ruszał do dormitorium chłopaków. — ‘Branoc, Hermiono!

— Ale jest dopiero dziewiąta! — zawołała za nim Hermiona. — I od kiedy czytasz dla przyjemności?

— Odkąd czytanie sprawia, że mi przyjemnie! — zawołał przez ramię Ron, biorąc dwa schody naraz. Hermiona cmoknęła, potrząsnęła głową i zaczęła przeszukiwać historię, aby znaleźć te opowiadania, które ją zainteresowały. Zastanawiała się ze smutkiem, dlaczego Ron nie mógł zostać złapany w fan fiction kręcące się wokół innego i bardziej kanonowego pairingu. 


	2. Niezręczna sytuacja — razy trzy

Kilka godzin później Draco Malfoy wypuścił zmieszanego, ale miło zaspokojonego Harry’ego, aby mógł wrócić do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Harry starał się rozplątać różnego rodzaju uczucia i myśli, z których istnienia nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Głęboki głos rozbrzmiał w ciemnym korytarzu, przez co Harry odskoczył, potykając się o własne stopy.

— Potter.

Odzyskując równowagę Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Snape’a, patrzącego na niego znad swojego długiego, haczykowatego nosa w dziwny sposób, przez który jego zazwyczaj czarne oczy wydawały się jaśniejsze.

— Nie jest bezpiecznie chodzić samemu po korytarzach; zwłaszcza dla kogoś o twojej... — Snape polizał usta, układając je w drapieżny uśmiech — ...posturze.

— Stop! — krzyknął przenikliwy głos obok nich. Snape i Harry odwrócili się zaskoczeni. Młoda kobieta z obrazu na ścianie obok Snape’a kręciła energicznie głową.

— To jest po prostu nie tak! To jest takie złe! — Kobieta patrzyła groźnie na Snape’a.

— Ale... — wyjąkał Snape.

— Nie! To jest naprawdę całkowicie niesmaczne. Tego nie będzie.

— Ale... — spróbował znowu Snape.

— Powiedziałam Nie Ma Mowy. Nie pozwolę na żadne Snarry w moim zamku.

Snape uniósł brew i spojrzał na kobietę swoim najlepszym uwodzicielskim spojrzeniem, przez które skrzywiła się.

— Ale dla niektórych jestem... — odrzucił swoje tłuste włosy i uśmiechnął się chytrze — ...ponętny.

— Ugh! To dlatego, że zrobili film, w którym twoją postać gra zaskakująco atrakcyjny, sześćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna, palancie. Gdybyś przeczytał książkę, wiedziałbyś, że nie jesteś przedstawiany jako osoba grzesząca urodą. Zobaczmy tutaj... — wybrała książkę ze stolika, obok którego siedziała i oczyściła gardło, zaczynając czytać prosto ze strony: — Cytuję, „...nauczycielem o tłustych włosach, haczykowatym nosie i ziemistej cerze.” Dalej... — urwała, przewracając kilka kartek, zanim znalazła to, czego szukała. — A, tutaj. „Oczy miał czarne jak Hagrid, ale nie było w nich ani krzty ciepła. Były to oczy zimne i puste, przywodzące na myśl ciemne tunele.” Widzisz? — Spojrzała dosadnie na mistrza Eliksirów i zamknęła książkę w sposób przywodzący Harry’emu na myśl Hermionę.

— Okej, okej. Udowodniłaś swoje racje — burknął Snape i potem dodał pod nosem: — Krowo. — Wzdychając dość głośno i dramatycznie, zmienił swój wyraz twarzy na mroczny i pełen nienawiści, czyli taki, jaki zawsze prezentował Harry’emu. Odwracając się do chłopaka pokazał swój najlepszy wredny uśmieszek i warknął: — Do pokoju wspólnego, Potter. Bo jak nie, to będzie szlaban... — Snape urwał na chwilę, kiedy sprośne i względnie nieciekawe rzeczy zakłębiły się w jego umyśle.

— Severusie! — ostrzegła kobieta.

— Argh! Precz z moich oczu, Potter! — Snape wskazał Harry’emu kierunek i odwrócił się, odchodząc korytarzem w drugą stronę.

— Idź już. Zanim wróci... — powiedziała kobieta do Harry’ego.

Bez słowa Harry pospieszył do pokoju wspólnego, powoli dochodząc do wniosku, że kompletnie oszalał. Kiedy wchodził przez dziurę za portretem miał nadzieję, że prześlizgnie się do łóżka, żeby zostać samemu z myślami krążącymi mu po głowie.

Nawet nie rozglądając się po pokoju, Harry przeszedł prosto do schodów prowadzących do dormitorium chłopców. Nie udało mu się postawić nogi nawet na pierwszym stopniu, bo ktoś dotknął jego ramienia i słodki głos powiedział:

— Cześć Harry. Możemy porozmawiać?

Harry odwrócił się do Ginny Weasley.

— Och. Hej, Ginny. Właściwie to jestem trochę zmęczony. Czy to nie może poczekać do rana?

— Harry, chciałam żebyś wiedział, jak bardzo cię lubię... — Machając powiekami i wydymając usta podeszła bliżej, przesuwając palec w dół jego ramienia.

— Em, cóż, w normalnych, kanonicznych warunkach to byłoby wspaniałe — ale ostatnie, em, wydarzenia pomogły mi zrozumieć, że chcę innych, uch, rzeczy...

— Przestań, Harry! — Ginny złapała jego szaty i pociągnęła go do krótkiego, słodkiego pocałunku. Szybko się odsunęła, plując i wycierając usta.

— Ugh! Bogaty, czystokrwisty... i Ślizgon! Obleśne! — Zakrztusiła się i zrobiła minę.

— Przepraszam, Ginny — powiedział Harry jak najszczerzej.

Ginny obróciła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi, a potem odwróciła się na pięcie. Harry wznowił wędrówkę po schodach, ale usłyszał jeszcze jej krzyk:

— Wiedziałam, że coś w sobie masz, Harry, ale serio — on? Ugh!

Harry odwrócił się, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale już zniknęła w dormitorium dziewczyn. Kręcąc głową ślimaczył się po schodach.

Na szczęście chłopacy już spali, albo przynajmniej udawali. Zasłony od łóżka Rona były zaciągnięte, tak samo jak od początku nowego semestru. Harry patrzył na nie przebierając się do snu i poczuł coś trzepoczącego i wiercącego się w jego piersi i brzuchu, ale stwierdził, że to zostało jeszcze po spotkaniu z Malfoyem. Potrząsnął głową i wszedł na łóżko. Kiedy wyciągnął się, aby zaciągnąć swoje zasłony, (Ron nie będzie się w to bawił sam), zobaczył jakiś dziwny pergamin wystający spod łóżka Rona. Pochylając się zobaczył, że jest taki dziwny z tego względu, że jest to zwykły, jasny papier, chociaż wyglądał na zagnieciony i zabrudzony.

— Gdzie do diabła Ron się dostał do komputera? — wymamrotał do siebie zaciągając zasłony.

Chciał pomyśleć nad tym jeszcze trochę, ale jego umysł nagle ukazał mu wspomnienie Malfoya i to go rozkojarzyło, więc zasnął z lekkim uśmiechem przy myślach innego typu.

SSGWSSGWSSGWSSGW

Harry obudził się w nastroju najlepszym od końca zeszłego semestru. Wyczekiwał spotkania się rano z Ronem i spędzenia z nim śniadania. Wystawiając głowę zza zasłony spojrzał na łóżko swojego kumpla w szerokim uśmiechem. Zmienił się on szybko w pokonane zmarszczenie brwi, kiedy zobaczył, że Rona nie ma.

Wzdychając, Harry ubrał się z nadzieją, że Ron będzie na niego czekał w pokoju wspólnym. Kiedy zszedł ze schodów, usłyszał radosny głos:

— Dzień dobry, Harry!

— Och. ‘Dobry, Hermiono — powiedział Harry, rozglądając się z zatroskaniem. — Gdzie jest Ron?

— Och, um, musiał się trochę pouczyć. Zobaczy się z tobą po treningu. — Hermiona unikała jego oczu.

— Pouczyć? Ron? — Harry prychnął i uniósł brew. Uświadamiając sobie, że to groziło przypomnieniem sobie wszystkiego z wczoraj, szybko zamrugał.

— No, cóż, zadręczyłam go o to w końcu. Musiał skończyć esej dla Snape’a, albo zostałby usmażony. — Hermiona zagryzła wargę i była zbyt zajęta zbieraniem myśli, żeby zobaczyć niekontrolowany dreszcz Harry’ego na wspomnienie tego profesora. — Um, mówiąc o smażeniu — jestem głodna! Chodźmy coś zjeść! — Złapała go za ramię i skierowała do Wielkiej Sali.

Szli w ciszy, chociaż Hermiona cały czas otwierała i zamykała usta, jakby chciała zapytać go o coś, ale szybko zmieniała zdanie. W końcu Harry wywrócił oczami i zapytał:

— Co ci chodzi po głowie, Hermiono?

Hermiona podskoczyła obok niego, wyglądając jak zwierzę w klatce.

— Och, em...

— Hejka, Harry! — Colin Creevey pojawił się przed nimi, oślepiając Harry’ego wielkim uśmiechem. Harry był wdzięczy, że nie został oślepiony lampą od aparatu na jego szyi.

— Hej, Colin — odpowiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się do chłopaka. Ulżyło jej, że coś odciągnęło ich uwagę od pytania Harry’ego.

— Hej, Hermiono — powiedział Colin, odwracając się do niej, ale nadal rzucając adorujące spojrzenia na Harry’ego. — Ginny naprawdę musi z tobą porozmawiać. Możesz spędzić z nią śniadanie?

— Och, uch, pewnie, Colin. Dzięki. Przykro mi Harry, do zobaczenia potem. — Wcale nie wyglądała, jakby było jej przykro; właściwie to wyglądała jakby nie mogła się doczekać, aż ucieknie.

— W porządku, dotrzymam ci towarzystwa, Harry — powiedział radośnie Colin, podążając za starszym chłopakiem do stołu.

— Super — mruknął Harry, spoglądając w bok i zauważając Hermionę i Ginny na drugim końcu stołu. Rozejrzał się szybko i zobaczył, że nigdzie nie było Rona. Wzdychając, usiadł i zaczął nakładać sobie na talerz kiełbaski, bekon i tost. Colin zajął miejsce obok niego.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy przez jakiś czas i Harry uświadomił sobie, że Colin siedzi tak blisko, że ich kolana się dotykają. Starając się być dyskretny, Harry przesunął się nieco dalej, ale Colin podążył za nim.

Harry żuł kawałek bekonu i próbował ogarnąć sytuację, chcąc wymyślić co zrobić, żeby nie wydać się nietaktownym. Biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia z zeszłej nocy, być może to jego wyobraźnia płata mu figle.

— Harry — odezwał się nagle szeptem Colin, ale wystarczająco głośno, żeby Harry dobrze słyszał. — Zastanawiałem się, czy pomógłbyś mi z pewnym projektem.

Przez chwilę Harry tylko gapił się na Colina, który patrzył na niego z podziwem i palcami bawił się aparatem.

— C...Co? — W końcu wyjąkał, odczuwając potrzebę podskoczenia i ucieczki z sali.

— Widzisz, potrzebuję osoby... no, modela. — Colin machał swoimi rzęsami niemal tak samo dobrze jak Ginny wczoraj i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Harry’ego, tak że jego noga prawie leżała na udach starszego chłopaka. — Do pozowania do zdjęć.

— Pozowania do zdjęć? — Harry był świadomy, że jego głos jest wyższy o oktawę, a jego szyja i twarz zaczynały się robić gorące; ale był zbyt zszokowany dziwnym błyskiem w oku Colina, żeby się odsunąć.

— Tak, Harry. — Głos chłopaka był niski i ochrypły. — Pozowania nago. — Polizał usta i wyszczerzył się do Harry’ego swoimi podobnymi do klownowych ustami, które nagle przypomniały Harry’emu o Jokerze z komiksów o Batmanie, które wykradał z pokoju Dudley’a.

— Co? — wysyczał, zastanawiając się dlaczego jego ciało wysyłało tego rodzaju sygnały, przeciwne do tego, co krzyczał mu mózg; szybko je zadusił.

— Oczywiście — Colin przesunął rękę wzdłuż uda Harry’ego — gdyby w ten sposób byłoby ci wygodniej, to też byłbym nagi. — Zacisnął lekko dłoń.

Harry poruszył się tak szybko, że spadł z ławki. Odsunął się dalej, nadal na podłodze, kiedy Colin wyciągnął rękę, aby pomóc mu wstać.

— Em, nie... Czy ty... Co... Nie; Nie! — Harry potrząsnął głową, gramoląc się, by stanąć na nogi.

— Ale Harry, myślałem... — Jokerowy uśmiech Colina powoli malał.

— Ja... przykro mi, Colin, ale... — Harry w końcu stanął na nogi. — Muszę iść... Quidditch, taa, mam Quidditch... — Harry zaczął się odsuwać, kiedy Colin chciał wstać. — Och, na Merlina! — Harry odwrócił się i wybiegł z sali.

— Ale to sztuka! — zawołał Colin za przepychającym się wśród uczniów chłopakiem. Potrząsając głową, Colin odwrócił się, aby usiąść, ale stanął twarzą w twarz z wysokim blondynem w zielonych szatach i z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

— Powodzenia następnym razem — przeciągnął Malfoy i odszedł, zostawiając młodszego chłopaka z jego nienawiścią za sobą.


	3. Podwój swoją przyjemność i nowa WESZ

Harry szybko przebrał się w szaty do Quidditcha i wzbił się w powietrze jak najprędzej. Na szczęście gdy już był na miotle, dziwne spotkanie z Colinem było gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy.

Po kilku okrążeniach i nurkowaniach na Błyskawicy, Harry zauważył Rona trenującego na drugim końcu boiska. Szeroki uśmiech pokazał się na jego twarzy i pomachał entuzjastycznie swojemu najlepszemu kumplowi. Wydawało się, że Ron był zbyt skupiony na treningu, żeby to zauważyć. Po raz drugi tego dnia uśmiech Harry’ego zniknął i zamiast podlecieć na pogawędkę z przyjacielem, Harry zostawił Rona z jego ćwiczeniami.

Powoli reszta drużyny zaczęła się pojawiać i drużynowe ćwiczenia rozpoczęły się. Po chwili podzielili się aby grać mecz, gdzie Harry wisiał nad innymi graczami i szukał znicza.

Kilka razy odkrył, że jest rozpraszany widokiem Rona broniącego obręczy. Duma wypełniała jego pierś za każdym razem, kiedy mu się udało i odczuwał dziwną sympatię (zamiast wstydu), kiedy się nie udało.

Na moment zapomniał o szukaniu znicza, dalej patrząc na rudzielca. Przyglądał się, jak ręce Rona wyciągają się, aby złapać kafla, zauważając jak długie i silne były dłonie i palce jego najlepszego kumpla. Harry nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć, kiedy pomyślał, jak bardzo jego przyjaciel wyrósł odkąd spotkali się pierwszy raz w pociągu.

— Harry! Uważaj! — Pałka śmignęła obok jego twarzy, odbijając tłuczek. Zaskoczony, Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył Freda Weasleya wiszącego obok niego, patrzącego na wpływ siły jego uderzenia.

— Musisz się skupić na grze — powiedział George Weasley, przelatując obok nich.

— Och, em... — Harry potrząsnął głową, aby ją oczyścić z myśli. — Dzięki.

— Nie ma sprawy! — powiedzieli równocześnie bliźniacy i odlecieli za tłuczkiem. Harry patrzył, jak ich identyczne, czerwone czupryny łopotały na wietrze, kiedy przyspieszali. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak mocno ściskali pałki w rękach, wołając do innych osób w drużynie. Kiedy tak za nimi spoglądał, mignęło mu coś złotego i poleciał w tamtą stronę. Teraz cała jego uwaga była skupiona na czymś innym niż rudowłosi członkowie drużyny.

Koncentrując się całkowicie zanurkował za zniczem. Wiatr zmierzwił mu włosy bardziej i szumiał w uszach. Pochylając się do przodu, każąc Błyskawicy lecieć szybciej, wyciągnął rękę, aby złapać drażniącą się, złotą piłeczkę. Po jednym dodatkowym pchnięciu poczuł ją w dłoni. Harry obrócił się ostro, machając ręką w powietrzu, podlatując do reszty graczy. Angela Johnson, która była w tym roku kapitanem, bo Oliver Wood skończył szkołę, wkrótce potem zakończyła trening.

W szatni Ron ledwo co spojrzał na Harry’ego, spiesząc się z naręczem ubrań pod prysznic. Harry wszedł tam tylko chwilę później, ale Rona już nie było. Nawet nie widział, jak rudzielec wychodzi. Z mieszanką skonfundowania, zawodu i złości gotującą się na dnie jego żołądka, Harry specjalnie wziął prysznic i ubrał się bardzo wolno.

Kiedy wrócił do szatni, Fred i George kłócili się.

— Mówiłem, że powinniśmy złapać go pod prysznicem... — burczał George.

— Cóż, gdybyś nie był głupim palantem, co zapomina eliksiru... — oskarżył Fred.

— Mówię ci, może nie będzie nam potrzebny.

— Nieważne, to sprawi, że będzie mu lepiej... Pamiętaj, to ma być tylko dla niego... tak jakby.... — Na twarzy Freda widniała rozmarzona mina, kiedy wchodził do szatni.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że się z nim nie miniemy.... Harry coś w sobie ma takiego, przez co chcę... — George został uciszony, kiedy Fred dał mu sójkę w bok, gdy pojawili się w polu widzenia kruczowłosego Gryfona. Zatrzymali się na chwilę i przyglądali, jak Harry zakłada szaty, zanim do niego podeszli.

— Cześć Harry! — przywitali go, kiedy otoczyli go z obu stron.

— Och, cześć — Harry nie mógł nie odwzajemnić ich zaraźliwych uśmieszków.

— Potrzebujemy cię... — zaczął George.

Fred pozwolił, aby przerwa potrwała trochę dłużej, zanim dodał:

— Do pomocy z czymś.

Harry spojrzał od jednego bliźniaka do drugiego, zauważając piegi tańczące na ich policzkach i nosach. Kiedy George odsunął czerwone włosy z oczu, Harry’ego uderzyło to, jak bardzo przypominają Rona.

— Czego potrzebujecie? — zapytał.

— Ciebie... — George polizał dolną wargę.

— Do przetestowania nowego eliksiru, nad którym pracujemy — dokończył szybko Fred, patrząc ze złością na brata.

— Mnie? Myślałem, że testujecie rzeczy tylko na sobie. — Harry spojrzał na nich pytająco.

— To jest jakby eliksir dla trzech — wyjaśnił Fred, trzepiąc rękę George’a, chcącą dotknąć włosów Harry’ego.

— Co z Ronem? — Harry wiedział, jakiego typu rzeczy bliźniacy Weasley wymyślali w pokoju w Norze i był bardziej niż sceptyczny.

— To byłoby złe — powiedział Fred.

— Tak, kazirodcze — zgodził się George.

— Całkowicie przeciwko zasadom fan fiction.

— Przynajmniej na niektórych stronach — wymamrotał pod nosem George.

Harry zamrugał zmieszany, ale z pewną dozą rozpoznania i miał właśnie o to zapytać, ale Fred kontynuował.

— Widzisz, wymyśliliśmy ten eliksir specjalnie dla ciebie, Harry.

— Dla mnie?

— O tak! — przytaknęli żywo bliźniacy.

— On ma za zadanie spotęgować niektóre, em... no... — Fred zagryzł wargę, starając się znaleźć sposób, aby to wyjaśnić.

— Doznania — skończył George.

— Tak, doznania. — Fred spojrzał z wdzięcznością na brata.

— Co macie na myśli? Jakiego rodzaju doznania? Będę słyszał i widział lepiej?

— Uch, nie, bardziej jak.... no...

— Widzisz, Harry. — George owinął ramię wokół kruczowłosego chłopaka i spojrzał w lśniące, zielone oczy. — Eliksir powinien pomóc wyciągnąć na wierzch pewne  _uczucia_ , które masz w sobie, niezależnie jak głęboko twoja podświadomość je chowa. Ale musisz mieć te  _uczucia_ , albo inaczej on nie zadziała. Nie sprawi, że zrobisz cokolwiek, na co nie miałbyś w jakimś stopniu ochoty. Więc jest możliwość, że w ogóle na ciebie nie zadziała.

Fred w końcu załapał i owinął ramię z drugiej strony Harry’ego.

— To będzie tylko dobre, nic innego.

Harry uniósł sceptycznie brew.

— Widzisz, to jest „czuj się dobrze” eliksir. Nie jakiś żart — nalegał George.

— No nie wiem... — powiedział niepewnie Harry.

— Prosimy, Harry? — wyszeptali lekko bliźniacy, każdy do jednego ucha, a ich oddech owiał mu szyję. Powoli znajome uczucie zaczęło się budzić w jego żołądku.

— Okej.

Fred sięgnął fiolkę purpurowego płynu i wyciągnął ją do George’a, żeby ją otworzył, bo żaden z nich nie chciał wypuszczać Harry’ego z ich uścisku. Harry spojrzał na eliksir z mieszanką ekscytacji i strachu. Zamiast mu podać, Fred przyłożył fiolkę do ust Harry’ego. Ten znowu spojrzał na obu bliźniaków, zanim wziął łyka.

Harry zrobił minę na gorzki smak, ale nie było to aż tak złe jak inne eliksiry, które próbował w przeszłości. Fred i George patrzyli na niego wyczekująco.

— Um. — Harry zamknął usta. — Nie jestem pewny, czy to działa... — Nagle stał się bardzo świadomy tego, jak blisko bliźniacy stoją. Ciepło rozpłynęło się po całym jego ciele, a czubki palców zaczęły mrowić. Kolana mu osłabły i odsunął się bardziej w ich ramiona, dla podpory.

— Gorąco, Harry? — zapytał George niskim tonem. Harry pokiwał głową, a obaj rudowłosi pomogli mu ściągnąć szatę, którą niedawno założył.

Fred pochylił się, aby rozłożyć szatę na ławce obok szafki i do Harry’ego doszedł zapach jego włosów, który przypomniał mu o dropsach cytrynowych. Potem George się pochylił, aby rozwiązać krawat Harry’ego i parę guzików jego koszuli, a Harry zorientował się, że jego włosy pachną słodko jak miód. Zachichotał.

— Jakie to idealne, że obaj pachniecie jak cukierki, ale zapach George’a — dotknął leciutko nosa George’a — jest bardziej słodki, a Freda — obrócił się i zrobił to samo z tym bliźniakiem — bardziej kwaśny.

Fred i George spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni ponad jego głową.

— Możesz nas rozróżnić? — zapytał Fred.

— Aha. — Harry wyszczerzył się, patrząc na każdego po kolei, zastanawiając się, czy również inaczej smakują. — Wygrałem nagrodę? — Ledwo co zorientował się, że flirtuje.

— Mmmmm.... Może. — George był gotów zająć Harry’emu usta, ale Fred powstrzymał go. George rzucał sztyletami z oczu na swojego bliźniaka, kiedy ten powiedział do Harry’ego:

— Ale najpierw, co powiesz na kolejny łyk eliksiru?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i łyknął znowu z fiolki trzymanej przez Freda. Tym razem gorzki smak został zastąpiony czymś jak grejpfrut, przypominając Harry’emu o mugolskim lekarstwie na przeziębienia, które ciotka Petunia dawała mu, żeby się uspokoił i poszedł spać, kiedy był młody.

Bliźniacy znowu patrzyli na niego w oczekiwaniu. Tym razem kolana Harry’ego nie utrzymały go i osunął się na podłogę. Zamiast go przytrzymać, Fred i George zsunęli się razem z nim. Harry położył dłoń na ich udach.

— Jak się teraz czujesz? — zapytał cicho George, miziając szyję Harry’ego.

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i westchnął. George przyłożył dłoń do policzka młodszego chłopaka i odwrócił jego głowę w swoją stronę. Wargi rudzielca powoli dotknęły jego. Po kilku chwilach powolnego całowania, język George’a wysunął się i podrażnił usta Harry’ego, prosząc o wpuszczenie.

Pulsujące rozbłyski przebiegały przez nerwy Harry’ego prosto do jego krocza, kiedy chętnie oddawał pocałunek, ciesząc się z uczucia dwóch ocierających się języków. Smakował słodko jak cukierek.

Przez minutę lub dwie Fred przyglądał się, zanim chwycił brodę Harry’ego i delikatnie odsunął go od George’a.

— Moja kolej — wyszeptał, zanim go pocałował. Harry od razu odpowiedział na ten pocałunek. George zaczął dyskretnie rozpinać pozostałe guziki jego koszuli.

Fred odsunął się od zawiedzionego Harry’ego, który automatycznie odwrócił się do George’a po kolejny pocałunek. Tym razem George powstrzymał Harry’ego.

— Jeszcze jeden łyk. Potem będzie skończone — powiedział.

Fred przysunął fiolkę i Harry wypił resztę. Rudzielec szybko schował pustą fiolkę do szat i skupił się na reakcji Harry’ego.

Ciało Harry’ego mruczało i był całkowicie świadomy swojego podniecenia. Ubrania zdawały się go ograniczać i błagał, aby je usunięto. Fred i George spełnili jego żądanie, ale robili to strasznie powoli. George skończył rozpinać jego koszulkę, ale nie ściągnął jej od razu przez ramiona. Zamiast tego Harry poczuł gorące, mokre usta po obu stronach szyi i dwie ręce prześlizgujące się po jego plecach, podczas gdy jeszcze dwie zaczęły głaskać jego klatkę piersiową. Oczy Harry’ego wywróciły się do czaszki i jęknął, kiedy guzik jego spodni w końcu został odpięty.

Skóra Harry’ego nadal paliła się, kiedy był dotykany, całowany i lizany przez dwa zestawy ust i dłoni.

— Więc — wydyszał. — Jesteście identyczni  _wszędzie_?

Fred wyszczerzył się przy jego uchu i warknął:

— Może... jesteś pewny, że poradzisz sobie z nami oboma?

— Oczywiście. Mam dwie ręce...

FWGWFWGWFWGWFWGW

W kącie pokoju wspólnego Hermiona i Ginny siedziały przy stoliku cicho konspirując. Na stole leżało pudełko od butów wypełnione przypinkami, a obok niego leżała kupka zadrukowanego papieru.

Ron wpadł do pokoju i podleciał do nich, wisząc nad nimi nerwowo.

— Hermiono — wysyczał niecierpliwie, kiedy dwie dziewczyny nie przerwały rozmowy, kiedy się pojawił. — Byłaś w stanie pomóc mi z Ha... znaczy z moim problemem?

Hermiona wywróciła oczami na Ginny i obie spojrzały na Rona ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Nie, właściwie nie byłam w stanie. Dlaczego po prostu nie zachowasz się jak mężczyzna i sam się tym nie zajmiesz? — westchnęła Hermiona.

— Ale Hermiono! Mówiłem ci, dlaczego! Nie sądzę, że on by...

— Skąd wiesz, że nie?

— No niby nie wiem... Ale co jeśli to wszystko zepsuje? Dlatego musisz mi pomóc! — Ron zaczął krążyć wokół stołu.

Ginny patrzyła na tą wymianę z zainteresowaniem i zaczęła bawić się jedną przypinką z pudełka. Hermiona westchnęła pokonana.

— Okej, daj mi parę dni do popracowania nad tym, Ron.

— Parę dni! Kiedy ja totalnie wybuchnę lada moment! Prawie się spuściłem... opuściłem boisko, żeby nie patrzeć, jak Ha... jak on lata z miotłą między nogami — Ron polizał usta i krótko jęknął.

— Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić — burknęła Ginny. Hermiona posłała jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zanim wyciągnęła rękę, aby uspokoić Rona. Skierowała go do ostatniego wolnego miejsca przy stole.

— Pomogę ci. Tylko bądź cierpliwy, albo zrób to sam.

Ron otworzył usta aby znowu się rozgadać, ale zamknął je szybko, gdy zobaczył srogie spojrzenie przyjaciółki. Przez dłuższą chwilę Ron skanował stół, szukając czegoś do rozkojarzenia się. Zauważył przypinkę, którą bawiła się Ginny. Rozszerzył oczy i jęknął.

— Ach, nie. Żadnej więcej wszy! I teraz wkręciłaś w to moją siostrę! — Potrząsnął głową.

— Właściwie to był jej pomysł, żeby to zacząć... — zaczęła Hermiona.

— Ale wiesz, że skrzaty  _lubią_  pracować, prawda? Znaczy, one to robią...

Ginny przerwała mu.

— Tu nie chodzi o skrzaty. Tym razem chodzi o nas.

Ron spojrzał zdziwiony na obie dziewczyny.

— O co ci chodzi, że o nas?

— Nie o nas — powiedziała Ginny, wskazując ręką dookoła stołu — Ale o  _nas_. — Wskazała na siebie i Hermionę.

— Tak. Ginny i ja zdecydowałyśmy... — Hermiona kiwnęła w stronę przyjaciółki z chytrym uśmiechem.

— Że odkąd wszyscy faceci jesteście nastawieni na posuwanie  _siebie nawzajem_ , czy tez przynajmniej  _jednego faceta_ , to nie jest to fair dla nas, dziewczyn.

— O czym ty... — Ron podrapał niezręcznie swój nos.

— Mamy przeczucie, że wiele dziewczyn w Hogwarcie zgodzi się z nami i będzie chciało dołączyć do nowego WESZ — o Wszechobecną Erekcję Samice Zazdrosne — ogłosiła zadowolona z siebie Hermiona.

— Czekajcie no, jestem pewny, że nie wszyscy faceci są... — Ron urwał, kiedy podążył spojrzeniem za siostrą do otwierającej się dziury pod portretem. Jego bracia zbliżyli się, głowa przy głowie, szepcząc. Po chwili Ron chciał już wracać do rozmowy z Ginny, ale zauważył, jak wyglądają. Nie tylko mieli bardzo pogniecione ubrania, ale na dodatek wyglądało na to, że szaty George’a były założone na lewą stronę. Ich włosy były rozczochrane i biła od nich dziwna aura. Kiedy przeszli obok, Ron wyczuł w powietrzu coś, przez co odwrócił się i szukał Harry’ego, gotowy na niego naskoczyć, ale jego najlepszego kumpla nie było nigdzie w pokoju wspólnym.

Ron odwrócił się z powrotem, aby ogarnąć wygląd swoich braci jeszcze raz, kiedy zanurzali się w puchate fotele przy kominku. Był tak skupiony na kontemplowaniu ich, że prze głośny, gniewny głos Ginny aż podskoczył.

— A wasza dwójka gdzie była?

George całkowicie ją zignorował i uśmiechnął się do nich marzycielsko. Otworzył usta, ale Fred szybko wszedł mu w słowo:

— To nie twój interes, siostrzyczko.

— Co robiliście? — zapytała Ginny, przypominając Ronowi o ich matce, kiedy ich przyłapała.

Znowu Fred musiał wyrwać się przed George’a, który nadal szczerzył się jak matoł z odległym błyskiem w oczach.

— To też nie jest twój...

— Widzieliście Harry’ego? Nie wrócił jeszcze z treningu i zastanawiam się, czy widzieliście go może na boisku... — zapytała nagle Hermiona.

Wydawało się, że Fred stracił nieco swojej zimnej krwi i spojrzał z winą w oczach na George’a, który był gotowy podzielić się szczęśliwością ze światem.

— Po prostu nie mogliście go zostawić w spokoju! — Ginny zaczęła wstawać, ale Hermiona złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła z powrotem na miejsce. Rzuciła spojrzenie na Rona, który drapała się w głowę, zmieszany. Ginny rzuciła jej wściekłe spojrzenie, potem hufnęła cicho.

W międzyczasie, podczas tej wymiany zdań, chłopacy i niektóre dziewczyny w pokoju wspólnym przysuwali się coraz bliżej do bliźniaków. Niedługo byli oni otoczeni kilkoma Gryfonami, mającymi zamyślone, ale głupkowate uśmieszki na twarzach. Dean Thomas wziął głęboki oddech, jakby chciał wypełnić nos tym wspaniałym zapachem.

— Na Merlina. Obaj pachniecie jak Har... — Dean został powstrzymany przez przypinkę, która uderzyła go w głowę. Hermiona chwyciła kolejną, w razie gdyby ktoś jeszcze zdecydował się otworzyć usta.

— Nie do wiary! Wychodzę! — Ginny wstała i przemaszerowała do dziury za portretem. Właśnie miała odsunąć go, kiedy się otworzył, aby wpuścić kogoś z zewnątrz.

Harry zatrzymał się gdy tylko zobaczył Ginny, ale wydawał się zamroczony i chwiał się lekko. Jego włosy były jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle, a szaty niedopięte, opadające z jednego ramienia. Ginny pochyliła się i powąchała krótko, mrużąc oczy. Prychnęła i spojrzała zabójczo przez ramię na braci.

— Dupki! Zaraz chyba zwymiotuję! — wrzasnęła, po czym przeszła obok Harry’ego, wychodząc za portret.

Harry odwrócił się i rozejrzał, nagle świadomy kilku par oczu skupiających się na nim. Ron zaróżowił się i podskoczył, mamrocząc coś o tym, że musi iść do biblioteki. Kiedy rudzielec prześlizgiwał się obok, Harry chciał go zatrzymać, ale odkrył, że jest zbyt zmęczony i straci równowagę, jeśli wyciągnie rękę. Kiedy portret się zamknął, Harry nadal był w centrum uwagi.

— Pójdę się zdrzemnąć — ogłosił, zanim przedostał się po schodach do dormitorium.

Dean, razem z Seamusem Finniganem i Neville’em Longbottomem zaczynali wstawać, ale Hermiona wskazała na nich różdżką i krzyknęła:

— Zostać!

Usiedli z powrotem na swoich miejscach. Hermiona odwróciła się do bliźniaków.

— Wy dwaj! Prysznic!

Z przerażeniem w oczach Fred i George spojrzeli na siebie szybko zanim przytaknęli sobie. Wstali równocześnie i skierowali się pod prysznic. Hermiona otworzyła okno, wpuszczając powietrze.

Wracając do stolika zauważyła pustą fiolkę leżącą na fotelu, w którym siedział Fred. Podniosła ją i przyłożyła do oka, egzaminując pozostały, purpurowy płyn na jej dnie. Zagryzając wargę wyszeptała:

— O Merlinie, co oni zrobili? 


	4. Historia Hogwartu Bez Cenzury

Do rana sytuacja się pogorszyła. Chociaż Hermiona była zadowolona, że prawie wszystkie uczennice od czwartego roku wzwyż dołączyły do nowego WESZ, wkrótce zrozumiała, że praktycznie wszystkie całkowicie zapominają o głównym celu stowarzyszenia.

Wiele dziewcząt ścięło albo zaczarowało swoje włosy na nowy, chłopięcy styl. Inne podpinały je wysoko, tworząc iluzję męskiej fryzury. Większość z nich zakładała szerokie spodnie i bluzki, aby zakryć krągłe kształty. A na  śniadaniu tego ranka Hermiona z przerażaniem odkryła, że wiele z nich biło się, pluło i rozmawiało głośno ze sobą o drużynach Quidditcha i statystykach.

Oczywiście nie tylko dziewczyny zachowywały się dziwnie. Hermiona zauważyła, że gdy tylko Harry zszedł na śniadanie, w sali rozbrzmiały podniecone szepty. Harry jeszcze nie dotarł do stołu, a już był otoczony zarówno chłopakami jak i dziewczynami, mającymi pożądliwy błysk w oczach. Hermiona musiała dziko machać swoją różdżką, grożąc przeklęciem każdemu, kto nie da Harry’emu zjeść śniadania w spokoju.

Harry też zauważył dziwne zachowanie uczniów. I chociaż Hermiona próbowała, w miarę upływu czasu groźby przestały być efektowne. Po prostu wcale nie mógł się od tego uwolnić.

Na początku Historii Magii Lavender Brown podeszła do niego i wyszeptała, raczej nalegająco, że z chęcią przyjmie to jak mężczyzna, jeśli Harry lubił w ten sposób. Zamurowany Harry mógł tylko gapić się na nią z otwartymi ustami, kiedy Hermiona wydawała obok niego odgłosy wymiotne.

Po lekcji Neville nerwowo zapytał, czy może ponieść Harry’emu książki na podwójne Eliksiry. Harry’emu udało się tylko wydusić, że da sobie radę, dzięki, ale dopiero gdy Hermiona dźgnęła go łokciem w żebra.

Kiedy Harry wszedł do klasy Eliksirów, w oczach Malfoya pojawił się pożądliwy błysk, jakby nie chciał niczego bardziej niż przyprzeć Harry’ego do stołu i porządnie się nim zająć. Chciał wstać i to zrobić, ale odkrył, że nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Inni Ślizgoni też mieli głód w oczach, ale również zostali unieruchomieni. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, siadając i klepiąc różdżkę w kieszeni. Nie zostali uwolnieni póki Harry i Hermiona nie zniknęli z ich zasięgu po lekcji.

Podczas przerwy obiadowej, Harry był bardzo świadomy Colina siedzącego na drugim końcu stołu, patrzącego na niego i głaszczącego kusząco aparat na swojej szyi. Bliźniaczki Patil nie ukrywały faktu, że starają się być jak Fred i George, opowiadając sprośne kawały i wsypując pieprz do herbaty Neville’a. Dean nie za subtelnie podłożył mugolską kasetę magnetofonową na talerz Harry’ego, kiedy ten odwrócił się, aby napełnić swoją czarę.

Hermiona starała się utrzymać czary ochronne wokół Harry’ego, żeby mógł zjeść w spokoju, ale to nie zatrzymało spojrzeń, komentarzy i ofert. Ale przynajmniej mogła powstrzymać dotykanie, łapanie i obmacywanie.

Ponieważ był tak napastowany, Hermiona nie miała okazji z nim porozmawiać. Uważała, że może rozwiązanie problemu Rona będzie takie same dla problemu Harry’ego, ale za każdym razem, gdy otwierała usta, aby to zaproponować, widziała przerażenie w jego oczach i przez to nie była pewna, jak wytłumaczyć ten pomysł bez straszenia go bardziej.

Jakoś przetrwali obiad i kiedy wychodzili, Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że mieli teraz osobne lekcje. Robiąc jedyną możliwą rzecz, szybko nałożyła na niego proste zaklęcie ochronne, zanim uśmiechnęła się i wyszeptała:

— Przykro mi.

Gdy spieszyła do klasy była tylko w połowie zadowolona z tego, co zrobiła, bo chociaż była pewna, że zaklęcie powstrzyma niechciane zaloty, to nie zareaguje wcale, jeśli Harry będzie ich chciał. Nie znała zaklęcia, które ochroniłoby Harry’ego przed nim samym.

Powoli Harry szedł na Wróżbiarstwo, zmuszając się do nie oglądania na grupkę siódmoklasistów gwiżdżących za nim. Przełknął, kiedy poczuł jak ich niskie, głębokie głosy wibrują w jego uszach i sprawiają, że skóra zaczyna mrowieć. O wiele łatwiej było się oprzeć, kiedy Hermiona była z nim.

Już w wieży Harry usiadł przy pustym stoliku i wiercił się z niewygody w ciepłym, wyperfumowanym pokoju. Wkrótce poczuł się ospale i dostał zawrotów głowy, więc kiedy Seamus klapnął na miejsce obok niego, Harry uśmiechnął się śpiąco, ale zapraszająco.

Seamus przywitał się prosto i siedział, gapiąc się na kruczowłosego chłopaka. Harry’emu zaczęło się robić gorąco, więc poluźnił krawat i rozpiął górny guzik koszuli. Seamus przysunął się bliżej i Harry zrobił to samo, nieświadomie.

Zerkając na Seamusa Harry zauważył, jak promienie słoneczne prześwietlające przez kryształy wiszące przy oknie rozświetlały włosy Irlandczyka z koloru piaskowego do prawie czerwonego. Harry również zauważył, że Seamus miał niemal tyle samo piegów, co Weasleyowie. Prawie tyle samo co bliźniacy, ale nie tyle, co Ron...

Pod stołem Seamus przesuwał dłoń po udzie Harry’ego, a wargi obu chłopaków były oddalone o siebie o oddech. Harry zauważył, że usta Seamusa były dość popękane i nie wyglądały na tak gładkie jak Rona...

Ron. Harry odskoczył, kiedy pomyślał o swoim najlepszym kumplu i jego nieobecności cały dzień. To Ron powinien obok niego siedzieć, mówić głupie kawały o kryształowych kulach i innych takich, nie Seamus. Harry nawet nie rzuciłprzeprosin, zanim wstał w takim pośpiechu, że przewrócił krzesło. Robiąc co w jego mocy, aby nie patrzeć na Seamusa, zebrał swoje rzeczy i pospieszył do odosobnionego kąta. Usiadł na pufie, zacisnął powieki i miał nadzieję, że nikt się do niego nie odezwie. Seamus już miał za nim podążyć, ale profesor Trelawney wyszła ze swojego kąta i rozpoczęła zajęcia.

Przez resztę lekcji Harry całkowicie skupił się na rozdziale, nad którym pracowali i unikał patrzenia na innych uczniów. Gdy zajęcia się skończyły, Harry wypadł z wieży i z prędkością Błyskawicy skierował się na następne. Na szczęście Obrona Przed Czarną Magią była ostania i Hermiona była tam z nim. Siedział blisko przy niej przez całe zajęcia.

Ponieważ lekcja składała się z czytania po cichu z Umbridge, uczniowie starali się dorzucić do Harry’ego miłosne i pożądliwe liściki. Hermiona, która przeczytała dany rozdział już dwa razy, była czujna i cały czas subtelnie machała różdżką za plecami, żeby wykryć latające kawałki pergaminu.

Po zakończonych zajęciach Hermiona wepchnęła Harry’ego do pokoju wspólnego przez dziurę za portretem i następnie zapieczętowała ją zaklęciem powstrzymującym kogokolwiek przed wejściem. Harry upadł na krzesło, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Hermiona przez moment stała pośrodku pokoju, starając się znaleźć najlepszy sposób poruszenia tematu, który musiała rozpocząć.

Okej, najpierw Ron. To było nie do zniesienia. W końcu byli najlepszymi kumplami. A przez tą całą sprawę z drugim zadaniem na czwartym roku każdy mógł pomyśleć, że jest między nimi coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Więc dobrze. Niech się dzieje, co ma się dziać, żeby historia była skompletowana. Ale oczywiście Ron musiał się guzdrać, więc Malfoy wkroczył do obrazka. Oczywiście Harry’emu było bardzo trudno nie poddać się drapieżnym sposobom Malfoya. A potem bliźniacy, rodzina Rona, wyglądający jak on ze swoimi czerwonymi włosami i piegami, i w ogóle, musieli wepchnąć swoje nosy gdzie nie powinni. Jako najwięksi psotnicy, potrafiący przekonać do wszystkiego, no i z pomocą ich eliksiru, Harry nie miał szans.

Ten eliksir. Podejrzewała, że miał spotęgować „ukryte” pragnienia Harry’ego, ale pewnie wzrósł przez niego też poziom feromonów Harry’ego, przez co wszyscy uczniowie oszaleli na jego punkcie. Jednak to nadal nie miało sensu. Hermiona złapała zapach feromonów od Harry’ego, ale nie działał on na nią tak, jak na innych. Coś innego musi być główną przyczyną tego, że większość Hogwartu chce się dobrać Harry’emu do tyłka. Albo może Harry coś w sobie ma, czego wszyscy wydają się chcieć...

Prawdopodobnie było (przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję) tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Które polegało na wróceniu do tego, co powiedziała na początku Ronowi. Gdy tylko Harry i Ron się zejdą, opowieść będzie mogła być kontynuowana i cały ten bałagan się skończy. Będą wtedy mogli wrócić do normy, gdzie Ron skrycie ją lubił, a ona go skrycie lubiła też, aż w końcu oboje się obudzili, a Harry ewentualnie zakocha się w Ginny i wszyscy przestaną szaleć.

Biorąc głęboki oddech podeszła do krzesła, na którym siedział Harry. Będzie potrzebowała nieco finezji...

— Harry, posłuchaj, mam coś... no... muszę... — Hermiona zagryzła wargę, nie będąc pewną, jak powiedzieć to delikatnie, żeby Harry zrozumiał, a nie pomyślał, że oszalała jak inni.

Jej nerwowa przerwa jednak wystraszyła Harry’ego. Wstał, prawie przewracając się o krzesło, kiedy się od niej odsuwał, a oczy miał szeroko otwarte. Nici z finezji.

— O jasny gwint, Hermiono! Ty też? — jęknął, przesuwając dłoń po włosach.

— Co? — Hermiona popatrzyła na niego w szoku, zanim ogarnęła się. — Och! Nie, Harry, to nie... — Wyciągnęła rękę, ale Harry odskoczył od niej.

— Co tu się do diabła dzieje? Dlaczego wszyscy mnie chcą? Każdy uczeń... — Głos Harry’ego urwał się na chwilę. — Wszyscy oprócz Rona. — Kopnął dywan. — Dlaczego Ron mnie nie chce?

— Harry, czekaj, myślę, że mogę wytłumaczyć... Zaraz. Co powiedziałeś? Chcesz, żeby Ron cię chciał?

— Tak! Ja... znaczy... nie... znaczy... och, kurde! — Harry zerwał się i pobiegł do dormitorium chłopaków, zostawiając ogłupiałą Hermionę za sobą.

Po paru chwilach Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i zdjęła zaklęcie z portretu. Właśnie miała wychodzić, żeby znaleźć bardzo upartego rudzielca, kiedy marudzący Ron wpakował się przez dziurę.

— Banda popapranych palantów, a co...

— Ronaldzie Weasley! Gdzie się podziewałeś cały dzień? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Udawałem, że jestem chory, jeśli to twój interes — powiedział zwyczajnie Ron. Ton głosu Hermiony na niego nie wpłynął.

— Cholera no, Ron! — Teraz miała jego uwagę. — To jest mój interes! Nie chcę zostać starą panną z dwunastoma gazylionami zwierzaków paskudzących moją chatkę! Więc musimy wyrwać się z tej historii! A jedynym sposobem, żeby to zrobić, to żebyś spiął się i poszedł dać Harry’emu najlepszy seks w jego życiu, zanim zostanie rozszarpany przez napalonych uczniów Hogwartu!

Obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła przez dziurę pod portretem. Przez chwilę Ron stał zamurowany, a potem upadł na krzesło przy ogniu, odrzucił głowę na oparcie i zacisnął powieki we frustracji i zmieszaniu.

EVERY1EVERY1EVERY1

Po ucieczce od Hermiony Harry zwolnił krok, kiedy wszedł do dormitorium. Miał zamiar rzucić się na łóżko, zasłonić zasłony i odciąć się od wszystkich, ale kiedy przechodził bok innych łóżek, łóżko Rona przykuło jego wzrok. Odkrył, że wpatruje się na rozwaloną pościel i rozrzucone poduszki i wyobraził sobie Rona zaplątanego w te koce, chrapiącego głośno w poduszkę.

Zanim Harry mógł się powstrzymać, wszedł na łóżko Rona, złapał poduszkę i schował w niej twarz, wąchając zapach przyjaciela. Obrócił się na plecy, nadal trzymając poduszkę przy twarzy, czując jak zapada się w zagłębienie, które ciało Rona wyrobiło w materacu przez ostatnie pięć lat.

Leżąc tak, pławiąc się w zapachu Rona i niemal czując jego obecność, Harry odkrył, że jego dłoń zaczęła się przesuwać na guzik od jego spodni. Otrząsając się z powoli budującej się w jego głowie fantazji, Harry szybko zeskoczył z łóżka.

Potrząsając głową przebrał się z szat szkolnych, zostawiając bose stopy. Kiedy kładł buty obok stolika między Rona i jego łóżkiem, zauważył pod drugą poduszką Rona wciśnięty Quidditch Przez Wieki. Gryząc wargę Harry poddał się pokusie i wyciągnął książkę, kładąc się z powrotem na łóżku Rona.

Mógł powstrzymać się przez robieniem  _niektórych_  rzeczy, ale po prostu musiał pławić się w zapachu Rona jeszcze trochę dłużej. Książka powinna go rozproszyć od dżinsów, których niby przypadkiem zapomniał zapiąć.


	5. Najlepiej skumplowani, tak już do końca

Ron patrzył na ogień, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma przez dłuższy czas. Jego umysł starał się myśleć o tym, co mu ogłosiła Hermiona, ale cały czas wracał do przyjemnego snu, który mu się przyśnił, gdy zdrzemnął się popołudniu pod drzewem przy jeziorze.

Pokój wspólny zaczął wypełniać się uczniami szepczącymi do siebie w podnieceniu, ale Ron był zbyt daleko w swoim świecie, żeby dowiedzieć się, o czym tak nadają. Usiadł wygodniej na krześle i starał się skupić na problemie, który desperacko musiał rozwiązać.

Może Hermiona miała rację i powinien zachować się jak mężczyzna, i oznajmić swoje uczucia Harry’emu. Pokręcił głową na ten pomysł. Po prostu musiał to pokonać! Nie powinien czuć czegoś takiego do Harry’ego! Emocje wymykały mu się spod kontroli...

Wkrótce pokój wspólny zrobił się zatłoczony. Hałas stał się już nie do zniesienia, więc Ron wstał z krzesła i skierował się do dormitorium. Kiedy przeszedł przez próg zatrzymał się od razu przez to, co zobaczył.

Harry leżał na plecach na łóżku  _Rona_ , z  _Rona_  „Quidditchem Przez Wieki” opartym o jego pierś. Szara koszulka podjechała trochę do góry, odsłaniając kremową, białą skórę brzucha. Dżinsy leżały nisko, luźno opinając biodra tuż pod pasem; guzik został odpięty dla wygody. Bose stopy wystawały z nogawek spodni, skrzyżowane w kostkach, a palce się poruszały.

Nie poświęcając swoim akcjom ani jednej myśli, Ron założył zaklęcia zamykające i wyciszające na drzwi. Potem zrobił krótkie, ciche, ale szybkie kroki w stronę łóżka, zrzucając po drodze szatę i krawat. Poruszając się szybko znalazł się okrakiem na biodrach Harry’ego, zabrał książkę z jego rąk i odrzucił ją na podłogę.

— Ron! Co do... — Ale Harry nie mógł dokończyć zdania, bo mokre, gorące usta Rona znalazły się na jego wargach, a język frenetycznie szukał języka Harry’ego. Kiedy minął początkowy szok Harry z gracją przesunął językiem wzdłuż języka Rona, spowalniając pocałunek, żeby mogli rozkoszować się smakiem tego drugiego.

Ron podciągnął koszulkę przyjaciela jeszcze wyżej i głaskał jego tors aż do dżinsów. Powietrze uciekło Harry’emu z płuc, kiedy Ron nagle odsunął się i pochylił głowę, żeby zacząć całować, lizać i podgryzać odsłoniętą skórę.

—  Ron, ja... — Niskie warkniecie dobiegło z gardła rudzielca, kiedy ten podniósł głowę i zasłonił zdradzieckie usta Harry’ego przez szorstki pocałunek. Po kilku chwilach, kiedy wiedział, że ten już się nie odezwie, Ron odsunął się i usiadł.

Wskazując różdżką na dyszącego, kruczowłosego chłopaka Ron wymówił inkantację i ubrania Harry’ego nagle zniknęły. Chłopak z piegami zwrócił różdżkę ku sobie i wykonał to samo zaklęcie, zanim odłożył różdżkę na stolik nocny obok okularów przyjaciela.

Patrząc z satysfakcją na nagie ciało Harry’ego, Ron ponownie zaczął wycałowywać ścieżkę na jego piersi i brzuchu. Nie przerywając, patrzył na niego spojrzeniem, które wyzywało ciemnowłosego czarodzieja do odezwania się. Jednak Harry po prostu zamknął oczy i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wzdychając miękko i jęcząc cicho, kiedy przyjemne uczucie rozlewało się w jego żyłach.

Kiedy język Rona przesuwał się w górę wewnętrznej części jego ud, oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się.

— Może nie powinniśmy... — wyjąkał, chociaż wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie chciał przestawać.

Ron znowu warknął i usiadł, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Harry otworzył usta, żeby znowu coś powiedzieć, ale Ron przycisnął palec do warg przyjaciela.

— Ostatnio uważam, że za dużo mówisz — strofował go Ron. — Zobaczmy, czy znajdę lepsze zastosowanie dla tych ust. — Zmienił pozycję nad Harrym. — Pokażę ci, jak się wykonuje mój ulubiony numer.

H/R/H/R/H/R/H/R/H/R

W międzyczasie po pokoju wspólnym coś się przewinęło i wszyscy uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie zmieszani. Cisza została nagle przerwana przez Hermionę, która podskoczyła i pisnęła.

— Panu niech będą dzięki! Teraz możemy się wymknąć z tego głupiego opowiadania!

Głowy pozostałych uczniów pochyliły się z zawodu.

H/R/H/R/H/R/H/R/H/R

Trochę później Harry został obudzony przez dźgającego go Rona.

— Dalej, pora na kolację. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem głodny! — Ron wyskoczył z łóżka, zostawiając Harry’ego w zimnie. Jęcząc, Harry odwrócił się od rudzielca.

— Powiedziałem, chodźmy! — rozkazał Ron, klepiąc Harry’ego po tyłku.

— Ał! Okej, okej! — burknął Harry i usiadł, kiedy Ron rzucił na niego jego ubrania. — Nie możesz po prostu zaczarować ich z powrotem na mnie?

— Nauczyłem się tylko jak je usunąć. — Ron wyszczerzył się. — Teraz bierz ten ostry, gorący tyłeczek w troki, bo będę musiał znowu go klepnąć.

Wzdychając, Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył, że już ubrany Ron stoi przy drzwiach ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i niecierpliwie tupie stopą. Pokręcił głową i zachichotał, kiedy zaczął się ubierać.

— Rządzisz się prawie tak samo jak Malfoy — powiedział, zawiązując buty.

— Co? — Ron opuścił ręce i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Harry skrzywił się i skupił na sznurówce, kiedy odkrył swój błąd.

— Ni...Nic — powiedział szybko, uspokajająco.

Ron nic nie powiedział, tylko spojrzał na Harry’ego wilkiem, kiedy ten skończył zawiązywać sznurówki i pospieszył do drzwi. Ron nie całkiem dla zabawy wypchnął go przez drzwi, w kierunku schodów.

— Malfoy — warknął Ron do siebie, zanim podążył za Harrym na kolację.

THEENDISNEARTHEENDISNEAR

Pożądanie Harry’ego wśród braci uczniowskiej w większości zanikło. (Było parę osób, które nadal żywiłykonfundujące i seksualne afekty do ciemnowłosego czarodzieja o szmaragdowych oczach, ale to było do przewidzenia.) Więc wydawało się, że życie uczniowskie wracało do normy.

W związku z czym Hermiona chodziła całkowicie sfrustrowana i nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego opowiadanie jeszcze się nie skończyło. Nie wiedziała jednak, że Harry i Ron dzielili łóżko każdej nocy i ich ochota na siebie nie zmalała po pierwszym razie.

Minęło kilka tygodni i Harry był już wystarczająco rozpraszany. Pewnego ranka obudził się z gorejącym uczuciem w żołądku, którego nie czuł od początku tej historii. Jego oczy pociemniały, a serce zaciążyło w piersi, kiedy zorientował się, że Ron musiał odpracować szlaban i nie było go obok.

W Wielkiej Sali uczniowie nieobecnie jedli śniadanie. Przy stole nauczycielskim dyrektor Dumbledore nagle przestał chichotać z żartu profesora Flitwicka i wyprostował się na swoim krześle. Głośno oczyszczając gardło zwrócił na siebie uwagę całej sali i wstał, zaczynając zaimprowizowaną przemowę.

— Wydaje się, że nasz młody pan Potter przypomniał sobie swoją wcześniejszą, angstową przypadłość. Proszę wznieść czary w toaście za rozkojarzenie, którego Harry potrzebuje. — Machnął ostrożnie ręką nad swoim trunkiem, a następnie w stronę stołów. Czara z czerwonym kolorem pojawiła się przed uczniami. Szepty rozbrzmiały w sali, ale po chwili uczniowie chwycili czary i wypili ich zawartość.

— Ugh! Owocowy poncz! Nienawidzę ponczu — powiedziała Hermiona, odstawiając czarę bez wypicia trunku.

Właśnie wtedy Harry wszedł do sali ze zmarszczonym czołem. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę. Wszystkie wargi ułożyły się w drapieżne uśmieszki. Wszystkie oczy błyszczały pożądaniem. No, wszystkie poza Hermioną, która nie wypiła „doprawionego”ponczu. Jęknęła tylko i wymamrotała:

— Tylko nie znowu... — Po czym wstała i odciągnęła Harry’ego od motłochu.

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na dyrektora z uniesioną brwią, milcząco pytając o dziwne zachowanie uczniów. Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami i powiedział z błyskiem w oku:

— Po prostu Harry coś w sobie ma...


	6. Epilog, lub... Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie...

Harry zszedł do pokoju wspólnego i zastał Hermionę piszącą szybko na laptopie. Pokręcił głową, nie będąc zaskoczonym, że mądra czarownica znalazła furtkę w zasadach Hogwartu.

— Hermiono, widziałaś Rona? — Harry usiadł na krześle obok.

Nie przerywając pisania odpowiedziała:

— Taa, poszedł patrolować za mnie korytarze.

— Jak długo musiałaś go błagać, żeby się z tobą zamienił?

Hermiona przerwała pisanie i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Właściwie to nie ja prosiłam o zamianę. On sam podszedł i zaproponował, że pójdzie za mnie dzisiaj.

— Naprawdę?

— Naprawdę. — Spojrzała zamyślona na Harry’ego. — Chociaż trudno mi uwierzyć, że chciał się zamienić akurat dzisiaj.

— Dlaczego? — Teraz Harry marszczył brwi.

— Ponieważ Malfoy też patroluje korytarze.

Harry wstał z krzesła.

— Jasny gwint! On go zabije!

— Myślę, że czasami nie doceniasz Rona — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Nie! Chodziło mi o to, że Ron zabije Malfoya!

Hermiona uniosła brwi.

— Dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Wiem, że Malfoy jest głupim dupkiem, ale... — Zauważyła, jak twarz przyjaciela pokrywa się czerwienią, zanim schował ją w swoich dłoniach. — Och.

— Musimy coś zrobić! Szybko, dzwoń po 112! — dobiegł stłumiony głos Harry’ego zza jego rąk.

— Harry. — Czarownica wyciągnęła rękę i poklepała go po ramieniu. — Jestem pewna, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Inni prefekci i nauczyciele też krążą po korytarzach, tak samo duchy.

— Ale... — Wyjrzał zza palców, aby na nią spojrzeć.

— Masz, rozkojarz się. Przeczytaj to i powiedz, co myślisz. — Obróciła laptop w jego stronę.

Harry powoli ściągnął dłonie z twarzy i opuścił ręce. Po chwili chciał się znowu rozgadać, ale szybko zostałzganiony przez stanowcze spojrzenie Hermiony. Wzdychając, usiadł na krześle i przesunął laptop, żeby lepiej widzieć.

— Co to? — zapytał, spoglądając na ekran.

— Cóż, przez to całe gadanie o fan fiction zdecydowałam się napisać swoje własne. — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. — Dalej, powiedz mi, co o tym sądzisz.

Harry zaczął czytać.

—  _„Jak zostałam panią Justinową Timberlake...”_  — Harry wywrócił oczami i zmarszczył nos. — Na Merlina, Hermiono, nie mogłaś wybrać kogoś lepszego?

— Co masz na myśli, lepszego? — zapytała.

— Nie możesz poważnie myśleć o tym facecie, on był w Backstreet Boys. — Harry zrobił minę.

— Nie, nie był. Był w N’Sync. W każdym razie, nie jest taki zły... — Hermiona próbowała go bronić.

— Nieważne. Wszystkie te boys bandy i tak są takie same. Żałosne — parsknął.

Twarz Hermiony zaróżowiła się nieco, kiedy pokręciła głową i spojrzała ze złością na przyjaciela. — Proszę, po prostu przeczytaj to i powiedz mi, czy przynajmniej jest dobrze napisane.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

— Dobra, ale jeśli jest tam chociaż słowo o niezakrywającym wszystkiego ubraniu, to przestaję.

— Zamknij się, baranie — wysyczała.

— Ale to  _Justin Timberlake_ , Hermiono.

— Powiedziałam, żebyś się zamknął. Mam swoje fetysze, a ty, panie Potter, masz swoje. — Spojrzała na niego wszechwiedząco.

Harry tylko patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem wzruszył ramionami. Nie mógł się o to kłócić.

Draco Malfoy opierał się o ścianę w opuszczonym, słabo oświetlonym korytarzu, egzaminując swoje paznokcie. Ron spojrzał ze złością z drugiego końca korytarza, zaciskając pięści, zanim ruszył w stronę blondyna.

— Malfoy! — warknął mrocznie. — Szukałem ciebie!

Malfoy odwrócił się, żeby z uniesioną brwią spojrzeć na rudego Gryfona. Uśmieszek zaczął pojawiać się na jego twarzy, ale szybko zamienił się w strach, kiedy Ron dopadł do niego. Zanim blondyn miał szansę pomyśleć, został złapany za szaty i pchnięty na ścianę.

— Jak śmiesz dotykać  _Mojego_  Harry’ego! — wysyczał Ron w twarz Malfoya.

—  _Twojego_  Harry’ego? Ja nie... — Ślizgon nie mógł dokończyć, bo ponownie został pchnięty na ścianę.

— Zamknij się! — Rudzielec szybko rozejrzał się po korytarzu, zanim zaciągnął blondyna do najbliższych drzwi, otworzył je i wepchnął go brutalnie do środka.

Ron zamknął za nimi drzwi i Malfoy zdążył tylko zarejestrować, że są w schowku na miotły, zanim został przyciśnięty do ściany a język wpychany mu do gardła.

Płomień zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się od warg do palców u stóp blondyna, ale mimo to wiercił się, żeby odsunąć od rudzielca. Przez to Ron po prostu całował go z większą siłą. Malfoy nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, który wpadł w gorące usta drugiego chłopaka.

W końcu, po czasie, który wydawał się godzinami, Ron wypuścił wargi Malfoya, ale dopiero gdy ugryzł jego dolną wargę. Ślizgon ostro wciągnął powietrze, kiedy rudzielec ugryzł go w szyje, ściągając jego szaty.

— Więc ci się to podoba? — warknął Ron, ciągnąc płatek ucha blondyna.

— Och, Merlinie, tak... tak... — Został ugryziony  mocno w szyję. — Znaczy nie. Nie. Nie rób... nigdy... — Malfoy wydyszał czując, jak jego kolana miękną. — Przestań.

Z gardła Rona wydobyło się warknięcie, a Malfoy jęknął nisko, kiedy jego koszula była rozrywana, guziki odskakiwały na podłogę. Potem jego pasek został odpięty i wyciągnięty ze szlufek z taką siłą, że prawie stracił równowagę.

Z ręką na guziku spodni Malfoya, Ron spojrzał na blond Ślizgona, a jego niebieskie oczy były ciemne i pełne złośliwości.

— Chcę słyszeć jak błagasz, Malfoy.

Ron musiał prosić tylko dwa razy.

RWDMRWDMRWDMRWDM

Ponad godzinę później dyszący, spocony i nagi Malfoy opadł przy ścianie na ziemię, bo jego nogi były za słabe, aby go utrzymać.

Po upewnieniu się, że prezentuje się dobrze, Ron odwrócił się, aby wyjść.

— Jeśli kiedykolwiek dowiem się, że znowu męczysz Harry’ego... — zagroził, zostawiając otwartą furtkę dla końca tej groźby, zanim zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając Malfoya samego w ciemnym schowku na miotły.

Ślizgon oparł się o zimną ścianę, starając się uspokoić swój oddech i walenie swojego serca, podczas gdy w tym samym czasie starał się zebrać myśli wystarczająco, aby wymyślić sposób, aby znowu dorwać Harry’ego samego.

I upewnić się, że wysoki, rudy Weasley się o tym dowie.


End file.
